and justice for all
by saiyajin 17
Summary: what's wrong with vegeta? is it all in his head...? chapter 7 up, so *please* read and review
1. identify

This is my first fanfic. well, the first one I've put up on the net, so please read and be honest in your review!  
  
******************************** and justice for all ********************************  
  
chapter 1: identify  
  
The saiyan prince lay asleep in the double bed, spread-eagled on his stomach. He needed this sleep after yesterday's relatively intense training - he thought he had been slacking off, becoming soft as he learnt to accept the humans as actual people, not the imbeciles that he had seen them as before. So he thought that he'd toughen up a little by doing some drawn out stamina training. He was unable to keep his eyes closed, drifting in a limbo of half-unconsciousness. His mind swam with images of his life and with thoughts of why he was here.  
  
He had begun to settle in to the Capsule Corporation after these past months, it must have been almost a year now. He had adjusted himself to living with the earthlings and their human ways, which he thought were quite trivial. He'd actually come to find that their behaviour was interesting to watch; it was like keeping a pet and observing how they eat, groom, go about with their day to day business. He really felt as though he was staying there because there was nowhere else to go. He had no home planet, and Frieza's empire had been destroyed ever since the battle on Namek. He didn't even have a ship to call his own. True, he could steal the one at the Capsule Corps, but then where would he go? He'd been around so much, searching for Kakarot, travelling millions of miles and training all the while. He told himself that he'd stay just for a while, to exploit the earthlings, then sell their planet to some empire in another galaxy, or rule it himself. Deep down though, he knew that he couldn't leave, for something kept him here... He'd started to change, even though he denied it with all of his heart. He didn't know what held him back; maybe he was just going soft. He was getting to know these humans. Plus, Kakarot's son was here, so the last two saiyans and a saiyan-human hybrid were all located on this little molehill of a planet, so of course being the saiyan prince, he'd have to keep his people close to him. The truth was he couldn't bear to let them go, for they were all he knew.  
  
Vegeta turned in his sleep, sifting through these thoughts and brushing them off as being weak pleas of insanity. His dream brought out his subconscious as he tried to think of something else. He saw many people all standing against a black background, each surrounded by an aura. There was Kakarot, and his son; Frieza's body was lying on the floor behind them. Then there were pictures of all those he had defeated in battle, like the Ginyu Force, and countless minions of the evil dictators he had fought across the galaxy, throughout his life, along with millions of different species represented in the background. Something was odd though. These were regular people, not warriors. He tossed himself over onto his back, turning his head violently as he tried to shake out images that were boring him more than anything else. Then he saw the woman, the blue-haired earth woman, crying out to him, before she was destroyed by an anonymous ki blast that shattered his thoughts as well as her body. She fell lifeless, alone, in the blackness.  
  
He jerked from his dream. 'Why was the onna there? In my mind? Why?' He asked himself as he rubbed his eye with a rounded knuckle. After a second's musing, he rolled upright to sit on the edge of the bed, cupping his face within his hands and rubbing his fatigued eyelids with his fingertips. He sighed as he stood up and strolled sleepily to the circular window. His arms were outstretched, supporting his body weight against the wall. He hung his head in reflection and soft anger, wondering why he could not sleep. Lifting his gaze he began to watch the darkness through the glass, watching the night through his tired, saiyan eyes, still able to detect all the slightest movements in the darkness. His mouth split his face into a wide yawn, and he fell back onto the bed and drifted into an empty sleep.  
  
When he awoke the next day, he could hear traffic in the city and voices talking throughout the Capsule Corps complex.  
  
"Shit," he muttered under his breath, dragging himself up from the bed. "This has totally corrupted my regime! Bah,"  
  
He mouthed curses to himself for getting up late. This was all because of that stupid dream, and that stupid woman, it was all her fault. He walked into the closet and began routing through the small racks for something to wear. He grabbed his training shorts and his dark khaki pants and black T shirt before racing to the shower room, surprising people he flew past on the way there. OK, so Vegeta was known to be grouchy, but man, was he angry today. His eye flinched slightly with fury as he reached the shower room to find that it was already occupied. As he bashed on the door, a crack splintered vertically up the centre of the door.  
  
"Whoever is in there, come on out! I'm late enough as it is, I don't need this."  
  
The sound of water raining from the shower ceased, and was followed by a brief silence.  
  
"Vegeta, is that you?" Bulma teased. Who else would be dumb enough to lose his temper and almost bash a door down?  
  
Vegeta snarled. 'Woman, why must you plague me like this?' He thought to himself. He backed away from the door a little. He just didn't have it in him to threaten her with a fatal ki blast unless she came out of there within three seconds. Normally he would have threatened anyone, anyone who stood in his way regarding immortality or a shower. But today. something about this day was different. Today he just wanted to step under the torrent of scalding water and cleanse himself of these weak, human thoughts and feelings. He'd never felt like this before. Why was he so confused? This thought just confused him even more, leaving him in a daydream until Bulma burst the door open and hit him in the face.  
  
"Argh, woman! Must you be so careless?!" Vegeta bellowed as he nursed his throbbing nose in a cupped hand, the other being rolled into a fist.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I." Bulma couldn't get the words to come out. He looked different today. Not his usual tough guy mien that she thought was cute, but he looked troubled by something. As well as completely exhausted. She stared into his eyes, as Vegeta looked down attempting to analyze his blemish.  
  
"You're what? Speak woman, or go make yourself useful. I have no time for you." He regretted the last sentence he had said, and even thought of retracting it. But instead he pushed his way past her, slamming the door hard behind him to cause the windows to rattle.  
  
Underneath the steamy downpour of the shower, he closed his eyes and allowed the water to trickle over his eyelids. 'What is wrong? Why can I not concentrate on anything?' The water poured all over his body, massaging him all over. He found it a little easier to relax at last. The dream raced through his mind now as a memory. True, Kakarot and his son made sense, as they were saiyans, as was he. And maybe even all of the fallen dead made sense too, as he had killed them with his bare hands on his quest for strength and immortality. But the innocent people did not make sense to him, nor did the woman in particular. Why had they been there? They were of no significance in his life. None whatsoever.  
  
His lids burst open like retracting shutters at his realization. He had killed all of these people, yet they had been alive in his dream. All of the different races of people: Earthlings, Arlians, Nameks. All of them had been innocent, even if fighting back. They were fighting for their lives, and Vegeta had swept them away like dust underneath a rug.  
  
"Like dust," he said aloud, not realizing. He looked at his hands, his bare hands, open-palmed. These hands had caused millions of people to die.  
  
"Bah, what the hell am I thinking? They were trying to stop me," the saiyan prince said aloud, rolling his hands into fists. "They deserved to die," he added, knowing that it was a lie.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Please review, as I'm not sure whether this is going anywhere. I have ideas, but I'd just like to know whether I'm expressing them in the right way. I have chapter 2, but I'm not sure whether to put it up yet. Please tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	2. paint it black

Ok, so I'm not very good at writing, but what else do I have to do with my time? Please read and review, and give me tips on how I can make it sound less dull. I know it's dull to read, so I think I need help. thankili!  
  
  
  
******************************* and justice for all **********************************  
  
He looked at his hands, his bare hands, open-palmed. These hands had caused millions of people to die.  
  
"Bah, what the hell am I thinking? They were trying to stop me," the saiyan prince said aloud, clenching his hands into fists. "They deserved to die," he added, knowing that it was a lie.  
  
  
  
chapter 2: paint it black  
  
Vegeta contributed the remainder of the day to training. His body was, as ever, up to the test; however his mind was wandering. Whenever he threw a punch, his mind would be two steps behind him. He couldn't anticipate ki attacks in time, so decided to repeat physical training. Punching the air, then kicking. Sweat dripped from his brow, crashing to the floor in the four hundred-times-earth gravity atmosphere. As a droplet of perspiration dived, the splashing sound broke through what little concentration he had. He looked down at the floor, and saw that the beads of sweat were not sweat at all, but blood. And they hadn't come from his brow, but had fallen from his hand. Not his hand exactly, but what he held in his hand. It was a heart. It could have been human, but Vegeta was too aghast and disturbed to find out.  
  
"Holy shit!!" He yelled out loud and threw the organ with all his might, sending it hurtling through the wall of the gravity chamber. The weight immediately lifted from his shoulders as the pressure fell, a safety feature Bulma had added into the design after the last three times Vegeta had managed to destroy it. Vegeta sent a ki blast after the hurtling heart, destroying the entire wall (what was left of it) of the gravity chamber in the process. The heart exploded like an overripe fruit and showered the ground underneath with ash and dried blood. Vegeta's chest heaved rapidly as he tried to control his breathing. 'Where the fuck had that come from? I was alone, I was.' He looked down at his chest, and breathed a great heavy sigh of relief. It wasn't his own heart. 'Then where the hell had it come from?' The woman. His first thought was the whereabouts of the woman. She should be here, where was she??  
  
"Where is the onna?!" He bellowed throughout the complex. Many heads turned to look, as if they weren't looking already after the sudden blast that the quick-tempered saiyan prince had caused. Vegeta flew from the rubble, searching around. 'Wait. What the hell am I doing? Why am I looking for that useless female?' Vegeta hovered in the air, the grass underneath his feet swirling frantically as if a helicopter was circling. All eyes were on him. He was still feared by these weak humans. Vegeta mulled this over in his head. 'Hell, his species are scared of arachnids no larger than their thumbnail. I think that they have the right to fear a mighty saiyan prince.' He smirked to himself, as if he was trying to convince himself that he enjoyed being surrounded by sycophantic humans, trying to save their own lives with false kindness that rested on eggshells.  
  
"What is all of this shouting?" Bulma shouted. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but surrounded a small crowd of these humans, jaws to the floor, Vegeta thought that he should save it. Instead Vegeta barged through the people, who barely had time to run before being repelled by his ki.  
  
Vegeta had raced back to his room, then slammed the door forcefully behind him so that the top hinge became separated from the wall. He proceeded to bolt the door behind him then leant his back against the battered door. Looking down at his hands, his expression smoothed itself out from alarm to perplexity. The blood was gone. There was not even a trace of blood anywhere, on his training shorts or shoes or on his skin.  
  
"What the hell?" he said to himself and put his face into his hands. Maybe he had been training too hard, as the onna had told him a few days earlier. He needed some rest. The fact that he hadn't eaten not dawning on him at all, he threw himself onto the bed and shut his eyes. He instantly fell into a deep, meditative sleep.  
  
He stood alone, on a great battlefield that had seen its day. Looking out across the plain, littered with corpses, the fiery red star hung low, casting a black shadow over the fallen dead. Vegeta was the only one who had survived. He could not remember the battle's fighting or purpose, but he knew that he had somehow defeated all of these warriors. He boldly marched over the bodies, occasionally stepping in pools of viscous blood on mire. He looked down at his hands, the hands that had slaughtered all of these noble fighters and shrugged, realizing that he had not even broken out a sweat. His previously white gloves were soiled with blood and Kami knows what else, making them appear dark in colour.  
  
The darkness coiled around him like some great serpent-like cloud, physically destroying light as it continued to envelop the prince. He yelled aloud, gathering ki to break through the cloud, but the cloud absorbed it. Becoming desperate, he tried to struggle from the tightening grasp, but to no avail. As the air thickened, the prince found his face becoming damp with sweat. He frantically raised a hand to wipe it, and when he lowered his hand he saw to his alarm that it was not sweat, but blood. Blood began to trickle from his mouth as he opened it to draw more air into his drastically collapsing lungs. He could feel his bones crushing, and although he couldn't hear either the violent snapping nor his own haunting screams, he knew they were there. He was blinded by the blackness, his head was spinning round and round as he coughed up more blood, until suddenly it stopped. He was dropped abruptly as the darkness let him go. Heaving and gasping for air, he sat up. He stretched his arms out in front of him. They weren't broken. Neither were any other bones in his body. He was alive.  
  
He was now in a room, not a lot unlike those big endless white rooms from 80's sci-fi films. He got up and studied his surroundings. 'OK,' he thought to himself, 'now if I can just find a way out. If I could somehow find an opening of some sort.' It didn't even occur to him that he could try to blast his way out. With his tail swaying gently behind him, he walked towards the wall immediately ahead of him. 'There are no shadows in this place,' he thought. 'That must mean that there is no light.' Was there really no light? He looked up, to see that above him there were no light fixtures at all, no windows, nothing. Yet he could see. He continued walking, but the wall didn't seem to be coming closer to him. He broke into a trot, then a run. Soon he was sprinting so fast even saiyan eyes would have had difficulty tracking his movements. He decided to stop. This wasn't going anywhere. He turned and looked around, realizing that he hadn't even moved at all.  
  
"HELP ME... HELP ME..." The voice rang in the prince's ears.  
  
"Who's there?! I demand you answer me, I am Prince Veg..." The voices cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"NO! DON'T KILL THEM! TAKE ME, BUT SPARE THE CHILDREN!"  
  
"NO, PRINCE! YOU KNOW NOT WHAT YOU DO!"  
  
"PLEASE MAKE IT QUICK... THEN I SHALL BE WITH ALLAH AND MY TIME SHALL BE SERVED HERE."  
  
"MY EYES! I CANNOT SEE! HELP...!!"  
  
These voices swam in his head, piercing the saiyan's sensitive ears with each blood-curdling scream. He closed his eyes and yelled out loud.  
  
"Who are you?! TELL ME OR I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Vegeta couldn't help but denounce. He'd been raised to dole out threats to anyone who defied him. The voices stopped, and now a young woman pleaded before his very eyes.  
  
"I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE MY CHILDREN AWAY FROM ME!" She had long cerulean hair to match her pleading, cerulean eyes. She was dressed in a ragged, battered dress that had been ripped to reveal gratuitous flesh underneath. Vegeta found his eyes wandering, and promptly raised them to stare at the woman's face instead. She shielded her children from the saiyan, one of them a boy with ashen-lilac long bangs of hair and eyes like his mother's; the other was a female toddler, with jet black her and deep charcoal eyes that could not possibly be inherited from the fair, fragile woman. Vegeta stared into the woman's face, and stretched out a hand to her, maybe for sympathy, maybe to keep her away, or maybe just to analyze her. He had seen her face before. The woman yelped and dragged her children backwards as she fell to avoid the saiyan at all costs. As she gathered herself, her left bosom fell out of the rags, heaving. Her face showed just how scared she was.  
  
"TAKE ME! LEAVE THEM, THEY'RE TOO YOUNG! THEY'VE NOT HAD THE CHANCE!!"  
  
It was the woman. He knew he had seen her before. It was the onna from the Capsule Corporation. Buruma, Bulma, something like that. And now she lay before him, offering her life to protect her children, who cowered behind the woman.  
  
A voice in the background sounding like his own hissed. "Well isn't this a picture. Woman, I am not a man of sympathy..."  
  
"Woman," Vegeta said as softly as he could manage, "I would not kill you. I would not, after you have given me shelter and food. Nor the infants. They're safe..." Thinking about who the hell the children were, he took a step forward but as he did a powerful surge of energy blasted from his outstretched hand, hitting the cowering family and vaporizing their screaming bodies from existence. Vegeta stared with disbelief at his own hand. What had he done? He walked several paces and stopped where the woman and her children previously knelt. There was a short strip of ribbon that Vegeta recognized from the girl's hair, and he held it in his hand, as if he were giving it the power to bring the little girl back to life. He closed his eyes. Why had he not been able to control his ki? And... The onna. She was gone. He didn't even know her name. It felt as though there was a crabapple stuck in his throat as he knelt and felt the ground they once occupied. It was still warm. His fists balled as he stood and turned away.  
  
"How the hell am I going to get out of here?" The room had now become vast and littered with streets and people, cars and large buildings, and no sign of sidewalls were visible in any direction. He was in the city. As he thought of the woman and her children (she had no spawn, he couldn't figure out whom the offspring had belonged to), he heard a scream from behind him, followed by many other people's s screams and a car crashed into a building, killing several people as it ploughed into the bricks. Hundreds of petrified people were running towards him and past him, as if they were being chased. Lines of cars were abandoned in the streets as the drivers got out and fled on foot. Vegeta walked towards the crowd, pushing people out of the way, until he saw what, or who, was causing all of this calamity. It was Vegeta. Well, Vegeta as he had been. Before he has settled on this planet. He was in enhanced oozaru form, caused by an artificial moon. He knew he had put it there but he couldn't believe it. It was himself all right, but he refused to believe it. He thought he'd remember something like this! Crushing the pathetic humans and their creations underneath his feet effortlessly, One man crawled up to him, arms outstretched, trying to say something, but his life force faded away as he moved his lips. He hadn't stood a chance, as the lower half of his torse was crushed and his legs were missing, a trail of blood smeared behind him like a bleeding slug.  
  
All around, people lay wounded, burnt, ripped apart and savaged. There was crying and screams that embellished the fires that ravaged all around. The giant ape was destroying the city, with no control and no remorse.  
  
Vegeta flew up to the oozaru form of himself, furious and confused. When had this happened? And how come he could see it now, as if he were a bystander? He powered up to perform a final flash on this beast, without thinking. Anything to stop him from ruining the place he lived... The ape grabbed the now golden-haired saiyan by his entire torso, and Vegeta wriggled free of the grasp. Continuing to power up, he decided to use physical attacks. He charged towards the head of the ape, fist lunging forward. To the prince's surprise, the ape opened its great jaws and swallowed him. He couldn't get away, for he was already inside. Something prevented him from thinking straight. I killed the woman. The ape's power surged through Vegeta's veins like his own blood and ki, and soon the ape had vanished, leaving Vegeta floating above the fallen city, surveying the fire and blood and destruction.  
  
"Oh my Kami..." Vegeta said, not realizing that he had picked up these words from the woman. His hands were covered in blood, and he knew that he had done this. He seemed to remember it all. He instinctively wiped his face with his bloodied hand, and spat out the blood that he could taste on his lips.  
  
"...Ta! Vegeta! Hey, Vegeta! Stop it! Wake up!!" Vegeta opened his eyes, and focused to see the woman sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Woman! You're alive!" Vegeta blurted before having a chance to think consciously.  
  
"Of course I am, I was downstairs making you food, then all I hear is this shouting saying something, I don't know what, then screaming." Vegeta instantly wiped his face when he saw the woman staring into his eyes and became paranoid.  
  
"What the hell were you dreaming?!" Bulma waited for a reply.  
  
"I dreamed a dream, that's all..." Vegeta soliloquized, and when Bulma cocked her head sideways, he knew that she sensed something was wrong. "Are you still here? Leave my room at once! I'll be down shortly to eat." With an agitated sigh, Bulma left the room. She knew she had seen what she had seen, there was no doubt about it.  
  
'So, a saiyan prince can cry.' She thought of the tear she had seen on the face of the proud prince Vegeta..  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
ok so it's not great, and it's quite long :S but I'd appreciate reviews, as I'd like people to tell me how I'm doing. I'm new at this, you know! ;)  
  
if you like it, then please tell me, so I can do chapter three. thanks 


	3. play dead

Vegeta may be a little OOC here to you and I, but the other characters in this story do not know what he thinks :)  
  
*********************************** and justice for all ***************************************  
  
"I dreamed a dream, that's all." Vegeta soliloquized, and when Bulma cocked her head sideways, he knew that she sensed something was wrong. "Are you still here? Leave my room at once! I'll be down shortly to eat." With an agitated sigh, Bulma left the room. She knew she had seen what she had seen, there was no doubt about it.  
  
'So, a saiyan prince can cry...' She thought of the tear she had seen on the face of the proud prince Vegeta. . .  
chapter 3: play dead  
  
With a small bundle of screws between her lips and a screwdriver held in one hand, Bulma surveyed the mini-micro-oven with a thoughtful gaze. Why'd it have to explode? That was a mystery in itself, never mind what was missing from it. Nothing had been made in it for about two weeks, ever since it burnt the muffins Mrs. Briefs had been making. It'd been down here in the workshop for ages, waiting to have the filaments sorted out. And suddenly, KABOOM it had just exploded.  
  
"Hmmmn.." Bulma spat the screws out and brushed them to one side of the table. She tapped a small, burnt out plate with the head of the screwdriver and sighed. "There's no hope for this burn-out." These words reminded her of Yamcha for some reason. She giggled flatly and went out to throw away what had previously been an oven.  
  
Outside, at the back of the Capsule Corps, there were seven trees, six of which had been planted for Bulma by her father, after she had first got the seven dragonballs together. The oldest tree was a sturdy weeping willow, and overshadowed the other trees because of its size and age. The leaves were of a cool green and hung low, some of the tips sweeping against the grass. Underneath this great tree there sat a man deeply engrossed in his thoughts, in the shade of the willow.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Bulma shouted over as she dropped the oven's corpse into the trash, "what're you doing out here all by yourself?" Bulma knew that he liked time on his own (a/n doesn't everybody?), and she enjoyed teasing him, attempting somehow to get him to open up more. Instead of replying with his usual feigned vehemence, saying something like 'Bah I do not have time for you woman' (which Bulma thought was quite cute), he remained perfectly silent. His eyes were closed.  
  
"Sleeping, huh?" Bulma said to herself as she walked over, her hands on her hips. "Hey, Vegeta. . ." She tried to think of something to say. She didn't even know what had possessed her to walk over to him in the first place. "I erm. . ." He was still asleep? Jeez, for a so-called saiyan prince his reactions weren't that good if he could sleep through that. He was as bad as Goku! She went to tap him with her foot, to try and wake him, but with lightening speed Vegeta grabbed her ankle before it made contact.  
  
"I heard you, woman. I was not sleeping," Vegeta said. There was a sort of emptiness to his voice, as if he didn't care at all. Usually he'd have been calling Bulma every name under the sun and trying to get her to bow down before him. Anxiety crinkled its way across Bulma's forehead as she stood, balancing as Vegeta held her foot. Without warning, Vegeta dropped her foot and Bulma had to use her arms to keep her balance as she started to hop backwards.  
  
"Kami Vegeta, I only came to, erm. . . To ask you whether you wanted anything to eat?" The thought occurred to her as she thought about his behaviour over the past couple of days. "You haven't eaten half as much as I have recently, and your appetite's big enough to feed a family of whales!" She snorted with laughter, but fell silent when Vegeta didn't retaliate.  
  
"OK, what's wrong? You've been acting weird recently..." Bulma was now stood directly in front of him, hands on hips with a mothering tone of voice. Vegeta replied with silence, his eyes still as tightly shut as they had been when Bulma had arrived. "Are you going to answer me? Or am I going to just have to worry?" Bulma quickly put a hand over her mouth and Vegeta's eyes crept open to look at her.  
  
"N. . . Not that I was worrying," she declared, standing up. Vegeta now looked in to her eyes.  
  
'Blood?' Vegeta thought. Why would the woman have blood on her face? He was about inform her that she was bleeding, but as he opened his mouth to tell her so a small explosion took out half of her stomach. Vegeta's jaw dropped, and he rolled quickly onto his feet. Staring wide-eyed at her torso another blast tore her arm like tissue paper. She stared at him with those same pleading eyes, just as in his dream. Surely this could not be!  
  
"What the hell?!" Vegeta searched frantically for the cause, and the woman dropped to her knees, her blood slicking the blades of grass. Vegeta looked down at her as she held out an arm to him. Did he help her? In broad daylight? Or did he find the bastard that had done this? His eyes searched the sky above, yet he could feel no power but his own as it increased with rage.  
  
He decided and hesitantly reached down to grasp Bulma's outstretched hand. He felt nothing but air. Her arm had actually detached itself from the elbow, fresh blood babbling from the raw end. Vegeta's face tightened in disgust. So he had seen and inflicted worse injuries in his time, but now he knew this woman. She was his concern, now.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't leave you here!" Vegeta frantically assured the injured woman as his brain wrapped itself around how to get her out of here. Two sides of his heart fought against each other as he looked down again. He wanted her out of the way so that he could fight whoever had done this; and, although he denied it, he wanted her to be out of harm's way.  
  
"Someone! Anyone! Take the woman!" He shouted. Within less than a minute half a dozen men were jogging towards them, but they seemed to stop in their tracks.  
  
"Shit, it's a trap! He'll fucking kill us!"  
  
What? He wasn't going to kill them. He merely needed their assistance to move the woman from harm's way. He had no reason to kill them, not anymore. This statement confused him even more than the undesignated attack. He'd been here for so long already...  
  
"What are you doing?" A voice said. He couldn't see who had said it and assumed it was one of the men.  
  
"I need to move the woman, she'll bleed to death! Can't you see that?!"  
  
The men around, who had stopped, now all lay dead. The attack had been that fast not even Vegeta had been able to perceive it not detect it. Some of them had been decapitated, others had simply been fried by intense energy. He sensed someone above him. Looking up he saw the silhouette of someone wearing armour like that of Frieza's minions, even himself not too long ago.  
  
"You bastard! Gallict gun fire!!" His legs slid into a horse stance, and his arms were pointed directly upwards. An enormous stream of energy shot from his hands into the air, and moments later the attacker was gone. His lips flashed a quick smirk before he looked around him. All these people were dead. He didn't even kill them himself. Why? Because they hadn't done anything. The woman lay by his feet, her eyes wide and hollow. He closed his eyes tight, and opened them to his horror to see a crowd of about 20 stood watching him with fear and disbelief, still shielding themselves from Vegeta's outburst of energy.  
  
"Vegeta? What... What are you saying? Who's dead? What's that matter with you?!" Vegeta's mind snapped back into reality, and he scanned the apprehensive faces around him. He looked at the ground. There was no blood, no bodies... Only the grass swaying in the breeze, as it had been doing minutes earlier. He hung his head as he thought, then snapped his head up and glared at each and every one of the humans.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're staring at, huh? Well?!" He jerked slightly towards them, and they synchronously jumped a metre backwards, fearing he might kill them or something. But Bulma stood firm and continued to stare deep into his eyes. Vegeta could sense anger, and anxiety underneath it. "Bah! What are you staring at woman?! Get out of my way!!" He now hated her for this, it was all her fault.  
  
Walking away, Bulma trotted in front of him, causing him to stop bluntly, leg still raised before it had the chance to step. "Vegeta, I know something is wrong... I know you don't tell many people things, but it helps. Please?"  
  
The pleading eyes penetrated him; their eyes met in a fiery stare that brought up more emotion that Vegeta had ever handled, even when pouring his heart out to that dog Kakarot.  
  
"Don't waste your time," Vegeta growled and pushed past her, taking to the air and not looking back at the stares that followed him.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
*  
  
Vegeta looked down upon the city. People just living out their lives, oblivious to the fact that he held the power to destroy them all within seconds. He remembered the city he had landed in when he and Nappa had first arrived on Earth, and how Vegeta had watched his former partner destroy the city and everything within a 10km radius with a simple gesture. Vegeta could do that to a planet back then. In fact the last planet he had destroyed was a little larger than this rock, though less densely populated. There'd been planets before then, where hundreds of billions of people had died because of his actions. 'At least those planets kept me rich,' Vegeta thought to himself as he landed on the cliff top, his feet crunching softly onto the gravel and dry dust. This 'cliff' was on the outskirts of the city, leading from an old disused quarry. Hardly anyone came here now; that's what Vegeta liked about here. The serenity, the clear air and miles of open space and the view... *wow* did it give a view, Vegeta thought even after some of the thing's he'd seen in his life. The sky was a deep azure save for the sparse, high chalky wisps of cirrus cloud. The streets were inter-linked into a network, reminding Vegeta of circuit boards he would randomly find around his present lodgings. Vegeta didn't look up as he made his way through the grouping of trees leading to the edge. He liked to sit here, as none of the humans would ever bother him here. Once he had seen two young boys playing here and when Vegeta saw them he tried to frighten them away with a purposely off-target ki blast. This entertained them however, and so he had had to threaten to break their limbs instead. He hadn't seen them since. Other than that, he had never seen another human tread on this ground.  
  
Vegeta swung his legs over the edge and rested his chin in his hands. What had happened back there? He'd seen blood everywhere, like there was some sort of attack, then. Nothing. Fuck all. He had seen it though! He knew he had seen it, with his sensitive saiyan eyes. Come on, he thought, there is no way I could see something that was not real. He thought for hours, not wanting to return and see all of those sniveling humans with their worrying and imposing ways. He hated them. Yet he couldn't help but feel something for them. They were kind to him when he had literally killed their fellow human beings. And the woman's mate at the time, he had killed him and still the woman showed unending kindness towards him, even though it was shrouded in sarcasm and mood swings. Picking up random stones and odd clumps of earth, he hurled them ahead of him, clearing the city by miles, most likely. When twilight filled the sky he felt hungry, but he wasn't bothered. He was fatigued, but he couldn't possibly sleep at a time like this. He hated the humans, but pitied them. He could have destroyed the planet with a simple gesture, yet he couldn't because of these pathetic emotions! A few years before all that had happened, he would have not given Earth's destruction a second thought. He was raised to show no mercy. He was raised to do what he wanted and use his power to achieve his own personal goals. Then, Kakarot came along. He had to come and show his third- class peasant strength, and for the first time the mighty prince was humbled by a vagabond! That dog, that lowly ass-sniffing, dirt eating dog! He came and ruined everything. Forcing Vegeta to retreat. Then being some sort of agony aunt whilst Vegeta lay dying and pouring out his heart and soul. Then the clown reached the ultimate legendary state of super saiyan, all the while peasant blood flowing through his dirty veins. As if that were not enough, Kakarot then avenged his people, Vegeta's people, the mighty fallen warriors of the saiyan race whom Kakarot would never know. And the final ironic humiliation was that Kakarot cared for Vegeta like a friend and brother, when Vegeta saw him as a parasite and a humiliation, as well as an enemy who had stolen his very dreams from him.  
  
He was now stood up, fists and teeth both clenched in anger. He didn't know why, but he powered up and stood, over looking West City. The ground beneath him loosened and gave way, taking a large chunk from the side of the quarry's outer wall, but he didn't care. His power increased as he hovered above where the land had been, and a bright aura shone all around him. Immense power flowed through his veins, as sweet as passion, as he reached a new strength he had not felt before. Fuelled by anger, he sought after something to destroy. Ki followed him in a trail as he took to the sky, scanning over the city for something to annihilate. He saw a particular group of undoubtedly useless humans, syringes imbedded in their veins, several teenage girls presumably selling their bodies to a handful of these losers, giving head or being fucked up the ass around them by other junkies. As he passed over the alleyway Vegeta wrinkled his nose in disgust and embarrassment for humankind. This is how they spent their time? Pathetic, being hooked on drops of liquid and tiny little tablets. He didn't care, he was too worked up. Target practice, he justified. He gathered a small ball of ki, and took aim, poised over the place where these teenagers wasted away their lives. He got an instant lock onto them, and stopped. Why could he not find it in himself to fire this at these low- lives? They were almost as embarrassing as Kakarot's mere presence! He lowered his arm slightly, then jolted it back to being raised again, ready when you are, he told himself. This'll make you feel a whole lot better. He gathered more ki, just for the hell of it, trying to waste time, it seemed. He gathered enough to make a crater out of West City, and just as he rediscovered the pleasures that power could bring a ki bolt fired into the city. He didn't do it. Vegeta didn't have the faintest clue where it had come from. He hadn't sensed another who could gather ki like that, why? He levitated a little higher, head flicking side to side as he scanned the city.  
  
His feet patted the ground as he softly landed, viewing the fire from which petrified humans frantically scrabbled from their inevitable deaths. There were bodies everywhere. Scratching his head Vegeta wondered whether this was an illusion like before. He walked through the fire, using ki to repel the flames themselves although the heat caused beads of sweat to materialize across his forehead. As he walked he stepped on something, and Vegeta looked down to see it was a human hand. His eyes followed the arm to the source, a victim of the blast. The skin was scorched and blistered terribly, and the eyes had presumably been burnt, because the eye sockets were hollow; and the empty gaze stared through Vegeta like Frieza's icy glare before he had perished. There were more bodies, Vegeta could see; the street was littered with corpses of those who had died from the heat, the fire, the smoke, asphyxiation from trampling crowds or most likely the intensity of the ki itself. None of the bodies had eyes, Vegeta noticed. Their empty glares made the prince somewhat uncomfortable, as he began to be convinced that this was real. He could feel things this time, like the heat and the human hand underneath his heels.  
  
He passed the body of a small child, who reminded Vegeta of himself when he had been much younger. This child wouldn't grow to learn life's brutalities, as he had fallen victim to them at such an early age. Vegeta was fascinated by the boy, as his eye sockets were in tact, and the dark charcoal eyes stared at Vegeta with fear and ignorance at the same time. Vegeta briefly considered what could have happened to the boy as he grew, became old and died.  
  
There were countless bodies it seemed. They just went on and on, as if they were coming straight fresh from a conveyor belt. The thing Vegeta couldn't understand was why these people had been killed. Where was the justification? He needed to know, he felt like he needed to know, who had done this, to ask them. This was. . . Vegeta's home, now. He had no where else to go. He had attempted to put his past behind him, with Frieza and his henchmen 'looking after him', as they called it. The missions he was sent on were to destroy planets and take over planets and deliver certain people into the jaws of death, under Frieza's command. He used to enjoy it. Maybe when he tasted death and defeat for himself he realized what life was actually like. It's full of hardships, defeat, and humiliation. And all of this, too, applies to a saiyan prince. He didn't know why, but he felt angry. He was fucking irate! Some bastard had come and made a rather large dent in this rock that Vegeta had began to call home, without even making himself known! The coward.  
  
"Whoever you are, show yourself! I am Prince Vegeta, the strongest person on this planet, and I demand to know who the hell has been shitting ki blasts on my home!!" His fists shook with rage, as he now stood with the flames licking around him, fury enhancing his power even further than before. Someone screamed. His head snapped around to see what the noise was. A young hooker, about 13, dragged herself towards Vegeta, barely able to walk at all. There was a look of fear etched into her faced, yet her eyes seemed to smile as she squealed. Was this girl laughing? Her tongue flapped lazily from her mouth as it barked open, loud raucous laughter screaming from it. She must be insane.  
  
"I am a man of little patience, girl. Get the hell out of here. If he doesn't kill you, then I will!" The hooker subdued her laughter as she fell onto him. Vegeta uneasily pulled away, and she began to squeal again. Vegeta growled and her face was a sketch of confusion and fear, as well as amusement, Vegeta thought. He didn't like it one bit. He fired a miniature genki dama at a nearby building behind the hooker, and she fell to the floor when the explosion ruptured through the street. People ran from hidden corners to see what this second blast was. How'd they get away from the first attack?  
  
"Get away from here. You'll all be killed," Vegeta said to himself more than anyone else. He heard some people laugh, even though he couldn't see anything but scared expressions before him. He had a strong feeling of déjà vu as he felt his energy mysteriously increase. He watched as his arm was brought up to a right angle, beyond his control, and it began to fire random attacks at people and buildings. He had no control whatsoever. He yelled out loud as he tried to decrease his power, to no avail. His eyes were tightly shut, and all he could see in the darkness was blood, dribbling down his lids and dripping into pools among scattered remains.  
  
"What the fuck is happening?! Huh?!?! Someone TELL ME!!!" He opened his eyes to try and get rid of the images that were now in his head to discover that none of the street was a mortuary, and bodies were not lying in a crater of flames. The building Vegeta had fired at was smoking, and there were people running out. The people he had seen in front of him were gone, and the people who were there now were drunks, junkies and yobs wielding flick knives, broken bottles and fists. The hooker was real, she was kneeling ahead of him, squealing with laughter and amusement. She was obviously wasted. Vegeta looked down to see that there was blood on his arm. He sniffed it and alarmingly realized that it was his own! Seeing blood on one of their knives, he lost it. He didn't care whether this was an illusion or not, he couldn't tell nor care! He vaporized the dozen or so who were crowded around him, as if it were a reflex. The people who had run from the building, as well as others who had wanted a little street brawling entertainment now fled in the opposite direction, believing the same would happen to them. Vegeta growled to himself, and cursed himself.  
  
As he flew back, ignoring the sirens that began to fade into his hearing, he noticed something. The physical pain he had felt when he saw the gash on his own arm made him feel good. It made him forget whatever was plaguing his mind, and let him do whatever he wanted, like in the old days, before he came to this planet. He felt. . . alive.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I'll put up another chapter, if anyone's bothered. 


	4. bleeding soul

So, I decided to write more. I've been quite hectic running around to buy things for the new school year and other odds and sods, so its not very good. But, I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Thanks to all who have reviewed, I'm very grateful :) plus, I reached my goal of seven reviews (I wasn't going to carry on with this if I didn't get at least seven reviews ~.^ )  
  
********************************* and justice for all **************************************  
  
As he flew back he noticed something. The physical pain he had felt when he saw the gash on his own arm made him feel good. It made him forget what was plaguing his mind, and let him do whatever he wanted, like in the old days, before he came to this planet. He felt. . . alive.  
  
chapter 4 : bleeding soul  
  
On arriving back at the Capsule Corps, Vegeta was surprised to see Bulma asleep on the lawn outside. She was curled up into a little ball, next to the gravity chamber. She must have spent all day repairing it, Vegeta thought as he glided past her, not wanting to tread on the ground and make a noise. He didn't know why, but she looked so peaceful sleeping there. If only she was like that all the time. Vegeta glided through the open doors of the gravity enhancer, and softly pulled them tight, thinking about the woman. But his mind was primarily on more important matters. Right now he just wanted to train.  
  
"What a day." He slipped out of his jeans and T-shirt, revealing his tight black training shorts. His feet padded against the floor tiles through to the open training room, and Vegeta headed towards the controls. The slanted table of buttons was confusing, but Vegeta knew which one increased the gravity and which one made it decrease. Spinning the dial in one motion, the arrow pointed to 500 and Vegeta felt the gravity increase, the pressure over his entire body growing. He was used to it though, to him 100 felt like earth's natural gravity; he wanted to go higher, but this machine wasn't able to do that. Vegeta wandered over to the centre of the room, flexing the biceps of his left arm as he walked. He thought about what he should do, whether he should start to ki train again, and so he began to warm up as he thought out the routine he should undertake. Thinking about what techniques he should use he thought about the times when he had in the past used these in battle. The thought of battle made his arm itch. As saiyans have a faster metabolism and healing rate than humans, the wound on his arm had stopped bleeding and began to solidly scab over. He looked at the wound with thoughtful eyes.  
  
After several minutes of silence, he proceeded with his training and did several hundred press ups, the same amount of sit ups, and half an hour of shadow boxing-style training to go through some basic moves. He decided to practice ki blasts, and voice activated the robotic targets that floated high above him in the domed ceiling, reflecting and generating their own energy blasts. Watching these attentively, Vegeta's eyes shifted from one robot to the other, waiting for something to happen. He purposely fired a weak attack at the one closest to him, and this was absorbed into the solar power-type panels that were designed to soak up this type of power. The ki boiled inside of the little robot, multiplying with the aid of some kind of nuclear fission, something that Vegeta didn't understand. It was some human way of exploiting energy or something.  
  
Vegeta grew a little impatient, as this robot didn't even send the beam to another robot to juggle around with, to heighten his senses as he trained. Vegeta sent another attack to the robot, and this too was absorbed. Vegeta could feel the power increase, then nothing. Vegeta let his guard down, and began to stare at the robot. He stared at it as if it was a small creature in some science project. The robot was perfectly silent, hovering smoothly up a little, then down a little, up and down. Vegeta wondered what the hell was up with it. He could always get the woman's father to look at it. Or, he could ask the woman. She was right outside after all.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but wonder whether she was still asleep. He didn't have a clue what time it was or how long he had been training for. She could have still been asleep, on the dewy lawn, for all he knew. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Not in the way he never stopped thinking about eating or killing Kakarot, but in a way that he wasn't familiar with, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
He sat himself down on the floor cross-legged and with is chin in his upturned palm. The woman. She had taken a shine to him, even though he threatened to end her life on a daily basis. He knew himself that he didn't mean it. He didn't want to show it though. Ever since he'd gotten to know these humans way back on Namek, he'd started to think that they were quite quirky and amusing. They wasted their lives to such trivial things, and were a fragile and fearing race of people. That's why Vegeta like them so much. But it went further than that. They weren't just pawns in a political invasion or attack, or game in hunting sports. They had emotions and lives of their own. They had personalities too, just like saiyans did. They were all individuals, working together in life. They had cultures, pastimes, everything that Vegeta held high of the saiyans. He realised that now.  
  
Another thing was that the thought of mating with the woman had crossed his mind, more than once in fact. He was envious of Yamcha, who had seen a side of her that not an awful lot of people had. A side that Vegeta was somehow attracted to, but would probably never have the privilege to know. He sighed angrily as he thought about this last statement, slumping where he sat. He really didn't like to admit anything of the sort to himself. Just imagine if the humans found out?? He'd be a laughing stock. A saiyan prince, one of the most powerful fighters in the universe, weakened by this philial nonsense. Back on Vegeta-Sei the saiyans would mate for breeding or lust. They weren't attracted to each other! Though sometimes a bond would be formed, it was reserved to the low ranking soldiers, who had less respect for social status. Something like that in the upper ranks would have you banished in the past. Then again, the last saiyans consisted of the prince and Kakarot, and his hybrid son. It's not like Kakarot concerned himself with the traditions of his forefathers!  
  
But although this bothered Vegeta, it didn't bother him half as much as his pride. His damned pride. He knew that his ego was bloated and that his pride was sky-high, and there was jack he could do about it. It was the way he had been raised, hatred and anger drummed into him ever since he could crawl. He was bottle-fed violence and brought up personally by Frieza more than anyone to show no mercy. He learned to fight before he could walk. After his father died he devoted his life to fighting and conquering, always on top of things, second only to Frieza himself. Ever since he'd come to Earth he had found more than his match in Kakarot, and since then his pride had all but died, being beaten by Kakarot and his pathetic friends, then Frieza. And he, the prince of all Saiyans, had been spared by the third-class dog and saved by his disgusting hybrid son! After pouring out his soul to Kakarot as he lay dying, his pride had died before his mortal body. When he was revived, so was his pride, but it was different than before. He no longer automatically thought about being the best, or vengeance or anything like that. He thought about improving his power and strength, always striving to beat his rival Kakarot.  
  
He hated him, though not really. He couldn't hate Kakarot in the way he had hated Frieza. Vegeta hated him because Kakarot was all he now wanted to be. A super saiyan - a legendary super saiyan - and generous, caring, popular and powerful. Vegeta hated him because he wanted to be like him. Kakarot didn't even try, that was the worst thing.  
  
Vegeta balled his fists and slammed them onto the ground, cracking a few tiles. His eyes were shut tightly, as if he was somehow shutting his feelings inside. Suddenly a laser-sharp beam of concentrated ki burst from the little hovering robot, and Vegeta didn't have a chance in hell of sensing it in his frame of mind. The beam sliced into the already slashed flesh on his arm, and Vegeta gritted his teeth tightly.  
  
"Sonofabitch!" He yelled, and he prepared to gather ki for a counter attack, but something stopped him. He held himself back, until the beam abruptly stopped. Another robot Vegeta could see was gearing up to strike, and he just switched his brain off. He didn't care. He looked at the wound on his arm, the new wound, the flesh sliced like a bursting berry, beginning to flow red blood that splashed against the terracotta floor tiles. His teeth were clenched still, but his facial features gave off nothing but apathy. Looking up, he could see that the robots were still. He thought about the old days, when he would be in control of everything, and how much power he'd had over everyone. He felt a burning sensation on his now arching back, which knocked the wind out of him. He couldn't help but spin his head around to see which machine had fired this at him when a third blast screamed towards him. He let his arms drop. Closing his eyes, he blocked out the ki and just stood, waiting for the impact. He didn't even care.  
  
This hit him like a thousand knives, all pounding his left leg. His knee slackened, and he clutched his thigh as blood began to gently pump out of it. His face was washed of emotion and his mind was clear. For the first time ever since he'd arrived on this third rock from the sun his mind was clear. The robots continued to fire small blasts, Vegeta not moving to dodge a single one. He didn't know why, but he wanted to stay. They fired weaker blasts now, average rapid-fire-type attacks, to which Vegeta stood his ground.  
  
After the robots ceased, Vegeta remained standing, blood seeping from the numerous wounds he now sported. The floor underneath him was streaked with his fresh blood, dripping onto his feet and little spots of it splashing outwards as droplets hit the ground. Vegeta collapsed backwards onto the floor. He lay on his back, his chest heaving. All he thought about was the pain, which was subsiding now, fizzing out to a vague throb. His eyes were heavy and he couldn't stop them as they rolled shut, shutting off his mind to the world around him as he fell asleep, a little smile still visible on his bleeding face.  
  
OK I've changed this a bit, but there's not a lot you can do with a crappy go-nowhere chapter like this. hopefully the next one should be a little better :P. Keep reviewing, the small amount of people who actually manage to find this little obscure story! Hmm, I think I need help 


	5. stairway to heaven

Thanks for all the reviews and reading it and stuff, it's mighty nice of you all :) Sorry it's been a while, I've had all sorts of stuff going on, like adventure holidays and starting school and all sorts really… well, here's the next chapter!   
  
  
He lay on his back, his chest heaving. All he thought about was the pain, which was subsiding now, fizzing out to a vague throb. His eyes were heavy, and rolled shut, shutting off his mind to the world around him as he fell asleep, a little smile still visible on his bleeding face.  
  
chapter 5 : stairway to heaven  
  
Vegeta's eyes split open, the light too intense at first. They slowly crept open, and his tired pupils were harshly greeted by a vague and distorted whiteness. It didn't smell like the gravity chamber to the saiyan. It smelled as though he was somewhere he'd never been before. He focused and refocused his eyes, yet the world around remained an aching blur. He tried to raise a hand to clear his vision, but his arm felt incredibly weak. He could barely lift it at all.  
  
He was now in a bed, the sheets pulled up to his well-toned stomach, the pillows recently fluffed up. Someone had done this for him; he wasn't yet aware of where he was, his mind already wrapped within riddles of dreams and images and sounds; he wasn't aware of any of this, and still thought that he was lying in a heap on the floor in the gravity chamber, or some such place. He could imagine the hum of the gravity enhancer drumming in his ears, and the terracotta floor tiles, lying cracked beneath him. He couldn't feel the enhanced pressure on his aching body anymore, perhaps because his entire nervous system had decided to pass out. His vision still blurred, he slowly twisted his neck to the right, to see a figure crouched or sat, or perhaps even standing beside him, the vague shape not revealing whether the silhouette was male or female. He recognised their smell, but his mind wasn't connected to his nasal receptors properly and he couldn't identify who it was. He sensed that they were not a threat, so he didn't care much for their presence beside him. The light glared against his retina, and he closed his eyes, ignoring the figure's movement beside him. He didn't know whether the noise he briefly heard was a voice, or just another ringing in his head. Grunting in discomfort he turned his head the other way and drifted off into a deep sleep. Even though he knew he had been unconscious, he was exhausted.   
  
His dreams were an abyss of black, yet filled with a mixture of sounds he had not heard before he'd come to Earth. He could see nothing but himself, floating in the darkness. There was a light not too far ahead of him, and he proceeded towards it. It didn't seem to be coming any closer to him, so he decided to fly there. Still the light remained distant, yet close to him. For some reason that was beyond him, he threw a genki dama at the light. The light seemed to shatter into a thousand shards and disperse across the darkness, each shard slicing through it clean. Vegeta was overwhelmed by the light, it was all around him. The light was brighter in one place still, the place where it had originated from. So he floated over there, unphased now by the brightness, and came across a small crystal, at least he thought it was a crystal, which seemed to be what was emanating the light. He reached out to grab it, and as he did so a exceedingly powerful force ensnared his body. He realised what the crystal represented when he closed his eyes to see his rival, Kakarot… it was goodness. It crushed his chest like a thousand tonnes and sent the blood straight to his head. It pulse and pulsed, silently, until it was fit to burst his head...  
  
"Abash, the... devil stood... and felt, felt how... how awful goodness is...!!" Vegeta screamed, the irony of remembering that particular quote torturing his thoughts to the same extent that the light crushed his torso. The pain throbbed through him, then violently stung, then throbbed even stronger than before. Vegeta yelled aloud, trying to withstand the pain, but it was more intense that anything he had previously felt. This was pain with no death, which meant that it had no limit.  
  
"Yamenasai!! Ore wa saiyajin no ooji! Bakayaro!!!"  
  
The force dropped him and he landed on his knees, gasping deeply. He recovered quickly when he heard a woman weeping nearby. Looking around he could see that he was in some sort of farming village, surrounded by empty fields and devastated houses. Some were still smouldering from recent fires. The floor was littered with ashen corpses, some of which had large holes in their chests or heads, or limbs missing. Was this a dream or imaginary? He followed the sound of the crying until he found a teenage girl crouched in the corner of two houses that had presumably been attacked fairly badly. On closer inspection, Vegeta's eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of a small baby boy in her arms, his eyes hollow and staring through Vegeta into infinity. The girl heaved as she cried, but then snapped around when she heard Vegeta's footstep as his foot shuffled once or twice behind her. She clutched the baby close to her, as if trying to protect the dead child from harm.   
  
"Stay b-b-back you son of a bitch… Stay away! I-i-if you must... T-take me b-b-but leave m-my boy alone!" Vegeta didn't know how to react to this. He was pretty angry because she had called him a son of a bitch, but still he felt the smallest amount of pity for her, and for her child.  
  
"You've done enough... Can't you see? They're all dead except Caliban and me... You heartless bastard... fuck you!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking woman? I have not done anything..." His eyes tightened a little as he thought about what he had done in the past. He knew that he had done these things, and they flashed through his mind as one giant blur of destruction before he looked the girl in the face.  
  
"Woman, leave this place. Leave the baby behind, he's dead..." After silence and several silent tears from the woman, his temper flared. "Did you not fucking hear me? I said get the fuck away from this graveyard before I do to you what I did to the rest of these people!!" He knew that he'd destroyed this place, he remembered it now. He also knew that he was going to kill this woman, whether she fled or not. It gave him the slightest morbid kick, to let the girl believe that she had some sort of chance. He used to do it years ago, before he came to Earth, just for the sport of it. The woman didn't move. She sat and clutched the dead infant tighter to her chest, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Shit..." The mighty prince reduced to a puppet of his former work, he could not stop himself from raising his arm and firing a weak blast, enough to cause the woman to perish and the corpse to sublime into the air, along with his mother. Vegeta stared blankly, and lowered his hand. He knew he couldn't change anything, for he had already done it. Although he knew he'd done it, and seen it not once but twice, it still hadn't sunk in. He hadn't felt a physical power raising his arm, but more of a mental will that he could not suppress, not even with his strength. It was because, he slowly realised, that it was fate, and fate had already happened. He shook his head violently.   
"Eeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!" The rage boiled inside of him and blasted out as an earth shattering-aura that evaporated everything within a two mile radius of where he stood, including the ruined buildings and the fallen dead, right out among the fields and hills. The sky darkened against the phosphorescent light that emanated from the saiyan. His energy spent, he fell to his knees.   
  
He was now in the darkness again. Still on his knees, palms flat against the ground, his eyes tightly shut as he ran his past through his mind. The brightness that came from the crystal still reflected against the back of his eyes against the black, and he knew what he had to do. He had to seize goodness for himself. As he thought of this the light exploded once more, shattering through the darkness and hitting against his body with such a force he could barely keep breathing against it. He dragged himself off of the ground and, with clenched teeth and squinted eyes, jerked his head up and stared hungrily towards the light.   
  
"No... you will be mine... You will be mine!" He threw several blasts at the light, and powered up too SSJ. His hair flickering from black to gold then back again, he tried to hold onto his power as long as he could... Though he knew he couldn't and so figured out that the last thing he could do is race towards the light. He did so, and when he reached it, panting and sweating, he began to laugh. It was such a small source, but gave off so much. Kakarot has never seen this much pure goodness, Vegeta thought as he reached out to grab it. It was sat in the palm of his hand, like a pebble or a coin, and felt good against his skin. The light was subdued now, to reveal the crystal that had been radiating the light, Vegeta's grin said it all. He'd got what he wanted, at last.  
  
"What the fuck..." The pebble-like piece of pure goodness began to make the surrounding skin turn red, like it was irritating it or something. His eyes widened with intense fear as his hand, beneath the crystal, began to fall away from the rest of his arm. He couldn't feel pain, but yelled aloud to discover that everything was silent, even his own voice. The skin and bone noiselessly crumbled away, falling to the floor, splashing and tumbling around his feet. There was no blood, just pieces of muted flesh that fell from him. The crystal dropped to the floor, and as he reached to stop it from hitting the ground his arm fell away from him in chunks, like a building being demolished. It spread to his shoulder, and he held his other hand to his face as he watched it crumble away. It was out of his control, and there was nothing he could do. The crystal shone brightly now, as if were mocking him. His mouth wide with fear to match his eyes, his face began to fall away, and was swept into the wind. His features were erased slowly, and the light shattered what little remained of him.  
  
"Mine!!" He jerked up in his bed, quickly being reminded of the pain he was in. Wide eyes darted across the room to distinguish whether it was a dream or reality. They shot down to Vegeta's hands, to check whether he had fallen apart or not. Panting, he tried to ignore the dull ache all over his body and attempted to forget his dream. He wasn't falling apart.  
  
  
  
Please review! Thanks for reading ^_^ and I apologise for it's lateness once again 


	6. it can't rain all the time

OK, so it seems that this little story has gotten lost somewhere... Hmmmm oh well. For anyone who actually reads this, here's the next instalment that has been due for several months _ oops!  
  
These are for my own sake, so I don't bombarded with emails about how this is unsuitable *yawn*  
  
Warning 1 - there's some good old fashioned sex in here  
  
Warning 2 - Vegeta is a little OOC here, but you have to take into account that's he's going a little mad, or so it would seem, so please put up with it, for the story's sake :P  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mine!!" He jerked up in his bed, quickly being reminded of the pain that reality brought.. Wide eyes darted across the room to distinguish whether it was a dream or reality. They shot down to Vegeta's hands, to check whether he had fallen apart or not. Panting, he tried to ignore the dull ache all over his body and attempted to forget his dream. He wasn't falling apart.  
  
chapter 6... it can't rain all the time  
  
About a week and a half had passed since the accident in the gravity chamber, and Vegeta had fully recovered. Still, people around the Capsule Corps knew that something was amiss with him, as he more reclusive rather than just independent. He'd try to avoid people rather than confront them and show them who was the best saiyan prince around CC. No one dared to ask, not even Bulma, who seemed to be the closest to him presently. After all, no one else thought that a brutish prince such as Vegeta could ever accept anyone as a comrade, especially not off this mothball of a planet. People had just learnt to live with him...Don't make eye contact with him, cower when he came past, that sort of thing. Still, who was to know what was going on inside that head of his? He'd wiped out entire planets before he came to Earth, who knows what psychotic things he's thinking? He's probably planning out people's deaths as they cross his path.  
  
Vegeta wasn't thinking things like that at all. Not recently anyway. He'd just go about, not noticing anything around him. OK, so he had been like that for a while, but it wasn't a conscious effort to ignore the humans, he didn't even know that they were there. He'd taken so many paracetamol and aspirin, they seemed to work for the earthlings, yet still he couldn't get the images and memories out of his mind. What was his head anyway, a Pandora's Box of torment?  
  
Now, Vegeta had been sat out in the garden all day, at the back of Capsule Corps. It was for family mostly, not for the workers of the surrounding CC complex. Bulma had been staring at him all day. From the window in her room, she couldn't see him all that well, but she could make out the slender shapes of his well-toned muscles, and his onyx hair shining in the sunlight. He'd sat there a lot recently, just thinking, or something. Like there was something on his mind. Bulma didn't have the faintest idea, but decided that it was about time she found out. She was worried so much she'd started to bite her nails again. She'd made up her mind; she was going to confront him at last. Maybe he was missing his home planet or something... Bulma didn't have a clue what was the matter. And she doubted as to whether she'd find out any time soon, knowing what Vegeta was like... He kept everything inside.  
  
Later, after Vegeta had trained for a considerable amount of the day, and retired to his room, Bulma crept past several times to see whether she could hear him. She didn't know what she was actually listening for, but she didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Woman, what do you want? I am trying to sleep and cannot with the noise of your footsteps outside my door..." The muffled voice from behind the door startled her to the point that she yelped.  
  
"Vegeta... Can I come in?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Vegeta... Is it OK if I come in? I want to talk to you..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Vegeta... Please, I-"  
  
"Woman, if you're coming in then come in!"  
  
Bulma gingerly pushed open the door (that still hadn't been repaired since Vegeta had ripped it off the hinge) and slid through the gap. Vegeta was leaning against the window ledge, staring through the glass up to the stars. He didn't even turn around, he just stared at the constellations. Bulma was poised to say something to Vegeta that she'd been rehearsing for several hours in her mind, when the door began to slant towards her. She looked up in time to see the great tin-plated door fall above her. She shrieked and closed her eyes as she waited for the door to make contact with her head. After about 20 seconds. It didn't. She dared to open an eye, to Vegeta balancing the door in one hand. He was looking at her.  
  
"It's OK, the door isn't going to hit you... Now move out of the way whilst I put it back." He didn't look threatening, like he usually did. It was as if he was asking her to move, rather than telling her to. She shuffled nervously out of the way, and Vegeta leant the door back over the gaping hole it had left behind. Bulma walked across the room and sat on the end of the bed. Vegeta turned to look briefly, but then continued to try and get the door perfectly straight.  
  
"Vegeta, I've been meaning to ask you..." He remained standing by the now upright door and folded his arms. "What is going on inside that head of yours? I know it's been stressful for you living here on Earth, and you might miss your home planet and all, but I don't like seeing you like this..."  
  
"Like what may I ask? There is nothing wrong with me... I'm fine. Now if that is all you have come for then it is finished..." He moved aside of the door and reached with one hand to lift it out of the way. The light from the corridor shone like sunlight and made Bulma realise just how dark the room was.  
  
"How can you live in the darkness? Let me turn on a light..."  
  
She turned on the bedside light, and it flooded through the room, even though it was not completely dark before. Vegeta squinted a little - his saiyan eyes he found had always been sensitive to sudden light changes. Bulma climbed back to the edge of the bed, and looked Vegeta in the eyes. She knew that he was hiding something, it was bloody obvious. As Vegeta realised that the woman wasn't going to leave, he sighed heavily and lifted the heavy door with a light gesture to where it was before. They were alone in his room.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or not? Hmmn, I know, you have to tell me what's wrong or no food for a month...!" Bulma tried to lighten the mood, but Vegeta didn't so much as acknowledge she'd spoken. In fact, Vegeta was finding it hard to do anything right now, as he didn't know how to react to this. Sure, he was a great fighter, but when it came to women, he didn't have the slightest idea. He just stood with his trademark scowl, arms folded, eyes sideways. His mind, for once, wasn't on the things he'd seen and done, it was on the woman, Bulma. He wanted to tell her, just to tell someone. Maybe she could help. Maybe she could just do something! Why couldn't he just open his mouth and talk to her? It was his damned pride that stopped him from simple communication.  
  
He didn't even notice Bulma standing next to him - she could have been there for ten minutes before he even realised she'd got up off the bed. He kind of jumped, not expecting it, and Bulma rested her hands on his right arm. Vegeta turned away again, not sure of what to do. No one had ever touched him in a friendly way before.  
  
"Listen, Vegeta, I..." She turned her head away, still holding onto his arm. "I... care about you. When I first saw you on the TV, when you were fighting the others, I thought that you were a monster..." Vegeta looked at her now, in surprise; even though he had been called much worse than a monster by thousands of people in his time, this actually hurt him... She, the only woman that he has ever had feelings for, thought he was a monster?!"  
  
" Bulma..." He stopped. 'Shit,' he thought, 'I just called her by name. Fuck.' Bulma stopped short, but then continued.  
  
"You'd killed people, friends of mine, with that man you were with. Then you killed him. We were watching it all. You almost killed Goku... Then when I saw you on Namek... You were different somehow. I could just tell that you were- real."  
  
Vegeta's lip twiched. It was because Kakarot had defeated me... That's how I changed, he thought. He clenched a fist, and slightly tugged away from Bulma, who had still been holding his arm. Bulma paused in shock.  
  
"When you came back to Earth after Namek, you were different again. I could see glimpses of your real self, and what you were really like. I knew you were different, maybe because of whatever happened on Namek to you..." She laughed uneasily as she continued, "Kami, I don't know what I'm saying... It all sounds pretty stupud but it's just what in my head, you know-"  
  
Vegeta looked at her now. She was looking straight at him, with pleading and respectful eyes. Not the sycophantic looks of obedience but true admiration. Vegeta lowered his hands to his sides. He didn't know what humans did in this situation, but he did what he felt he should do in his heart. He'd seen humans do it on TV, yet this wasn't like that, not at all... He kissed her. He put his hands onto her cheeks and kissed her deeply. She seemed astonished, but didn't pull away. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. Neither of them had expected this, especially not Vegeta! Five minutes before this he didn't have a clue what to do... now is natural urges told him exactly what to do!  
  
Bulma took her T shirt off, and Vegeta stood staring. Was this really happening? Bulma smiled as if to say hell yeah, and Vegeta looked back with a demi-smile of wonderment and acceptance. Bulma then slipped Vegeta's T shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. She then began to hesitantly unbutton his jeans, as if she was waiting for him to shout at her or something. She only thought this briefly, then realised that what she was doing was right. Vegeta slid the jeans off and tossed them next to his t shirt.  
  
The two of them were quickly undressed and on Vegeta's double bed. They kissed and caressed, not needing to think but following their impulses. Bulma took most of the action, stroking Vegeta's finely toned abs with slender fingers. He lay on top, arms eitherside of her head, leaning down to kiss her. Vegeta felt that the time was right, and slipped inside of her. She groaned, and the pair thrust against one another fervently. The heat began to rise, and breathing was getting louder and deeper. Vegeta had never felt anything like this in his life before. It wasn't like the passion that he found in fighting; this was something beyond that. His mind was focused and clear; his muscles began to tense up, as did Bulma's. Their breathing was somehow in synch as it increased in pace, added to by scattered groans in a pattern. Vegeta couldn't decide whether this was pain or pleasure. He feared it but he wanted it. He'd done it before, though it was nothing like this. This was... basically beyond anything he'd experienced in his life! Beads of sweat rolled down Vegeta's face as he thrust, his vision becoming blurred as his mind cleared. His entire body throbbed, he could feel Bulma's body throbbing and hear her heartbeat as if it were a sound effect to heighten the pleasure. His senses were beyond electricity as they were intensified; he could see and hear and taste and feel every single little thing as the pair were intertwined and filling each other with such intense passion that Vegeta wanted to explode.  
  
"Shit..." Bulma moaned, gasping for air as Vegeta remained poised like a statue on top of her. The ringing echoed from wall to wall. Vegeta thought it was in his head at first, but followed the sound instantly to the bedside table, where Bulma's cellphone rang loudly. Vegeta rolled over and Bulma sat up, reaching towards the phone. She waited several rings before she picked up, to get her breath back. She spoke several times, and then hung up.  
  
"Is that timing or what?" She almost giggled and Vegeta sneered somewhat awkwardly. "They want me in the lab to clear up some stuff I left down there... Some inspector's coming in the morning or something..." She walked across to the closet door and reached for Vegeta's dressing gown. "I'm gonna have to take this... I don't usually walk around naked, you know." She wrapped the towelling around herself and Vegeta could see she was blushing. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled guiltily, saying 'I... I don't usually do this, you know.' With her slipping cautiously through the broken door, Vegeta stared after her longingly. Well, that was random, he thought as he listened to her soft footsteps on the carpeted stairs and beyond. One minute they were talking and the next... In his state of mind, anything was possible. He thought about this as he smiled proudly to himself. The smile faded ever so slightly, though it still remained as he realised he'd never felt this way about another person before. So he just lay there, naked under the sheets, and pondered what had just happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	7. drain you

Warning - there are references to rape here... Not gratuitous, but if you are easily offended, then don't read! thanks  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'I... I don't usually do this, you know.' With her slipping cautiously through the broken door, Vegeta stared after her longingly. Well, that was random, he thought as he listened to her soft footsteps on the carpeted stairs and beyond. One minute they were talking and the next... In his state of mind, anything was possible. He thought about this as he smiled proudly to himself. The smile faded ever so slightly, though it still remained as he realised he'd never felt this way about another person before. So he just lay there, naked under the sheets, and pondered what had just happened..  
  
chapter 7... drain you  
  
The next day, Vegeta was more focused than he had been in a long while. He could concentrate on his training and nothing disturbed his thoughts. Well, nothing except Bulma. She haunted them in a good way though. He felt contempt whenever he thought of her. She was the breath of life he needed. He'd spent most of the day not thinking like usual, but training. He trained long and hard, like he used to. His ki attacks were spot on, his strength increased ever so slightly, that little bit nearer to his goal of attaining super saiyan level. He'd eaten a five course meal, his usual for midday, which he had needed. Last night he'd got back some of the sleep he had lost over the past weeks too.  
  
It was now evening, and Vegeta was still training. The gravity was set to 500, as usual, and the saiyan had lost all track of time. He was fully absorbed in his training. Suddenly, the pressure dropped; Vegeta was in mid flight, chasing after some ki which then smashed into the wall it was heading for. Vegeta's head hit the ceiling, and he yelled aloud, cursing the ceiling for being there.  
  
"A ta ta ta ta ta..." Levitating, he wondered why the pressure had dropped. He knew when he saw Bulma there, one hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her amusement. Vegeta didn't know how to react at first, but then tried to act tough. "What's so funny, huh? Can't you see what you did by opening the door? Bah, foolish woman..."  
  
Bulma tooks a few more steps in until she was standing directly beneath him. She cleared her throat and then smiled. "Well hi to you too... Don't you know what time it is? You've been training all day. I brought you some food..." Vegeta floated down from the ceiling, his head still throbbing slightly. She held out the tray to him; there was a large bowl of fried rice, a plate of tempura and a whole pile of tonkatsu, his favourite.  
  
"I am hungry come to mention it..." He sat cross legged on the tiles and started to wolf down the rice and tempura, and Bulma watched in disbelief.  
  
"I'd forgotten you ate so fast... You hadn't been eating properly for weeks..." Vegeta glanced up momentarily, then carried on eating. "I was concerned, but it seems that you're OK now... Ahem... Do you want to tell me what was wrong?" Vegeta had stopped eating, and was studying a piece of his tonkatsu thoughtfully. "Do you miss your planet where you came from?"  
  
"No. There is nothing there to miss... It was destroyed by Frieza when Kakarot and I were still infants. I can barely remember it at all." He now resumed eating, though slower than before. Bulma realised that he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"So, about last night... I'm... Sorry." Bulma's head drooped as she said this, glancing to the side.  
  
"Why do you apologise?" Vegeta began to worry. What if she had made a mistake? What if she had just been having a moment? Or what if she came to tell him that she didn't feel the same way as he did? Although he hadn't said anything about the way he felt, she may have known... somehow.  
  
"Well, you know, me having to leave when we were, you know...Next time I promise to turn off my cell phone... Iiii!" She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. Vegeta raised a curious eyebrow, and Bulma then snapped her hands behind her back. "Well, if there were to be a next time, that is... Not that I'm suggesting anything or saying that you should, but things lead to other things and... Just shut up, Bulma, just quit digging..." She started to back towards the door. "I should leave you to your training, erm... What? What is it?!" Vegeta was sat there, laughing to himself as he ate, and Bulma put her hands on her hips, knowing very well that she had embarrassed herself and that Vegeta knew too. She started to laugh out loud. And walked back over to sit next to Vegeta.  
  
They sat for about half an hour, just talking about random things. Well, it was mostly Bulma talking about shopping and the business and seeing her friends, and Vegeta just listening to her. He thought that even though her voice could shatter glass when she was nagging, her voice was a balm to listen to when she was just talking. He could have sat there for a lot longer, just listening, but he wanted more than just her voice.  
  
"So then there was this guy called Pilaf who locked us in this cell thing, and that was when we found out that Goku could transform into that werewolf thing... Well not a werewolf, more of a weremonkey! He just looked at the full moon outside and... What's wrong?" Bulma noticed that Vegeta was staring her in the eyes. He couldn't help it, He wanted her, and knew that she wanted the same.  
  
"Should we? We're in the training room.... Anyone could just walk in you know..."  
  
"Not when they know I'm in here, most humans on this complex fear me... Except for you, B... Bulma..." He'd called her by her name again... He couldn't help it, it felt more natural to call this woman by her name, now. Bulma's face lit up, and she shuffled up to him and kissed him. Vegeta thought it was just as good as the previous night. Who said that these earthlings needed beds to mate?  
  
Within minutes they were mostly naked and lying on a heap of their clothes, covering broken floor tiles. He was inside of her, their bodies intertwined, pressing against each other firmly. Vegeta was on top, thrusting downwards and Bulma was accepting it with pleasure. Both were breathing heavily in the heat of passion, each and every muscle was strained. Every motion was deep and meaningful and the two of them were loving every minute of it.  
  
Bulma glanced into Vegeta's eyes, and saw, when he looked down at her that they were electric blue, instead of black. This alarmed her a little, but then she thought that this might happen when saiyans 'mate'.  
  
Vegeta knew now; it wasn't just mating, this was... 'making love'. Vegeta glanced into Bulma's face, and saw a perfect balance of peace and pleasure. He was synchronously clenching his eyes shut as he heaved, momentarily glancing at his lover's face. The two of them simultaneously began to climax, the saiyan's hair flickering with golden highlights with the following thrusts, and Bulma gasping. Vegeta opened his eyes to see her head turned to the side and such a look of pain on her face that caused Vegeta pain to see. Vegeta came, in this moment of shock, and couldn't take his eyes off her face when she screamed with terror, it seemed. 'What the fuck?!' Vegeta thought alarmingly. He withdrew from her, and now knelt over her.  
  
"What's the matter? Have I harmed you?" After Vegeta had said this he could hear faint laughing. He looked around frantically, seeing no one else in the gravity chamber. His eyes widened when he look at Bulma's naked, shaking body, streaked with blood between her thighs and across her face. She was still bleeding. "Shit!" Vegeta blamed himself and moved around to her head, and lifted it up. Bulma winced and started crying. The tears cleaned the skin underneath the blood, leaving a pattern of streaks in it. Vegeta's eyes were wide, now fading from electric blue to the charcoal that they had always been, and as this happened, he got a thought in his head. He realised that he was the one in control, once again. Like he had always been, in the past. Like he should be. Like a prince should be! He'd beaten this woman down, and she was at his mercy. He suddenly punched her in the face, and she screamed aloud, blood dribbling from the older wounds that had been disturbed. "Vegeta, no! What're you do... Ah!" Another feline blow to her face and she blacked out. Vegeta's face was completely phlegmatic as he belted her again. She didn't respond at all. He sardonically kissed her on the cheek, and stood up. Looking down at her body, somewhat twisted as she lay unconscious, he felt a cool breeze sweep across his naked body. The body on the floor twitched, and he began to power up, just ever so slightly. Just enough to make a small crater out of this street. He felt a tingling gently flowing around his hand, and he held it downwards towards the woman. She just lay there, unresponsive. He held his hand there, just watching her, waiting for her to plead for her life, or at least trying to run away. She didn't even tremble now. She could have been dead, her life force was so low. She may as well have been, Vegeta couldn'r sense a lot of hope for her now. He decided that she should be left, left to die in nature's way. After all, it was fate.  
  
He started to remember what had happened prior to this. She's been lying there, trying to run away when she had fallen in the street. She had been lying there, looking up at him, just shaking and silent. Vegeta had thought to himself, as far as this species was concerned, she was pretty attractive. He had toyed with her for a while, just to put some fear into her. When she started to cry out for help to her dead friends and then lost hope when she saw them staring back at her with their hollow eye sockets. She was lying there, cowering to the ground and it was then that Vegeta made her into his plaything. He knew that she'd die, but Vegeta didn't care; he didn't fear death because it would come to him in due time, not by another's hand. Suddenly an idea poured into his mind, from something that he had seen the older saiyans do when ransacking a town. This was to be the first and last time he was to ever do this, but he knew what to do from being forced to watch. He got on top of her, and had snatched off her ragged clothes. She'd covered herself up; Vegeta had grabbed her so forcefully yet with a slight gesture and broken her arm. She'd screamed, and Vegeta had lost his temper a little. He'd grabbed her, and turned her onto her back. She was tossing and turning underneath him, trying to get away. Then he had slid his tight pants down past his hips, and began to sexually attack her. She was screaming, and he was sneering at her. This was brief; her struggling effortlessly, and him hitting her across the face, feeling her breasts, wrenching her thighs open effortlessly, thrusting fully and painfully into her, so that she screamed. He thrust inside of her and she began bleeding as the merciless prince's efforts had broken her. And she sat heaving as she cried and bled. She called him a monster, and he had scowled. That is when he had hit her. He closed his eyes, but could still see her there. He knew then that he had made a terrible mistake.  
  
Upon opening his eyes the street was now tiled, as it had been before he had attacked her. The cracked, terracotta tiles were stained with blood, and there lay Bulma, as she had done before, now unconscious, surrounded by the almost silent hum of the gravity enhancer.  
  
"Oh Jesus..." It felt as though Vegeta himself had been raped. He could barely believe what he had done. There lay the woman he had fallen for, in a pool of her own blood. Why the hell had he done it?? Wat had made him do it? What the hell gave him the idea to do this?! He'd fallen back into his past, remembering the actual rape he had committed. He'd basically re- enacted it, and he didn't even realise it until it was too late. Vegeta frantically searched for a pulse, to no avail. He had killed her, just like the woman from his memory of long ago. He didn't have a clue what to do now. How the hell did you get someone to wake up? Vegeta had been brought up in the school of ending lives, not saving them.  
  
His life was shattered; the one thing that gave his life meaning was dissolved by his own hand, as quickly as it had come.  
  
Vegeta had dressed himself, and wrapped Bulma's lifeless body in a towel. He had sat beside her body for the best part of half an hour, when he saw it. A twitch. Nothing major, but it was movement of the very slightest. Vegeta leant over her, and indeed found a weak pulse. He hadn't killed her! Maybe it was just luck, or maybe he *did* control it now. Either way, he scooped Bulma's body into his arms and left the gravity chamber, and flew as fat as he could to the nearest hospital.  
  
Within minutes, Vegeta landed in front of the hospital's automatic glass doors and ran into the hospital ignoring those around who watched as he flew in from the sky. He carefully places Bulma on a chair in the waiting room of the A&E, and then ran out again. He didn't want to be seen with her, for what he had done. For the first time in his life, the mighty prince Vegeta felt ashamed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * um... yeah. Don't ask me what kind of mood I was in when writing this, because I honestly couldn't tell you. But, um... *tapping fingertips together* enjoy? Don't worry, it will be explained, just review pweese! Saiya likes reviews :D 


End file.
